Mobile devices are moving towards having access to larger amounts and varying types of personalized information, either stored on the device itself or accessible to the device over a network (e.g., in the cloud). This enables the users of such devices to store and subsequently access this information about their lives. To the users of mobile devices, this information may include their personal calendar (i.e., stored in a calendar application), their e-mail, mapping information (e.g., user-entered locations, user-requested routes, etc.).
However, at the moment, these devices require users to specifically request information in order for the devices to present the information. For instance, if a user wants a route to a particular destination, the user must enter information into the mobile device (e.g., via a touchscreen, voice input, etc.) requesting the route. Given the amount of data accessible to a mobile device, a device that leverages this data in order to predict the information needed by a user would be useful.